A Nejiten tale
by tete712
Summary: Bad sexy boy meets a cute girl and jealousy flares


_**My 1st**__** Day**_

_**(Tens P.O.V)**_

_Today was my 1__st__ day of at a new school in a new town. Oh I'm sorry let me introduce myself I'm Tenten . I'm 16 standing at 5"4 to be short I'm very curvy or I've heard to me I'm average. I'm not a girly girl I don't like were dresses or heels . I will were skirts on rare occasions. I love skinny jeans a lot that's what I mostly were. Okay back to the story. So I get out of bed well more like roll out. I go to the bathroom to take a shower I wash my hair with my olive oil shampoo & conditioner. When I was done I picked out my clothes. _

_They consisted of a black spaghetti strapped shirt with a fish net shirt to go over it , with a pair of black skinny jeans , a black & white studded belt with one black hoop and one white hoop, with black and white bracelets. I put on all 12 of my earrings, my belly ring , changed my tongue ring & put on my black polo boots. I grabbed my motorcycle keys since my little sister was already at school. I arrived at the school 20 mins later. When I walked into the school everyone just stopped and starred then back to what they were doing. I needed help finding the office and I ran into a blue haired girl she looked nice so I decided to ask her for help. I asked her were the office was. She showed me I asked her what her name was she said Hinata then walked away. I walked into the office and came out 2mins later. I looked at my schedule it said French II . _

_I started to look for the class. That's when I saw a boy with long brown waist length hair he had on a black Hoodie that was spray painted " You can't cop my SWAGG", some black Levi pants, & some black polo boots like me except the boy version. He was making out with some girl. Her shirt was to tight showing off her cleavage which she had obviously stuffed but the boy didn't seem to notice. Her shorts were to little & she had on some fake forces. She also had long black hair tied in a purple ribbon. I just looked at them with disgust & cleared my throat the girl jumped the boy didn't seem to care._

_I asked them were French II was. The girl was to embarrassed . The boy one the other hand I could of swore he was checking me out. At 1__st__ I didn't care but when I looked at his face he was HOT & I mean H-O-T. Then I noticed he was looking at my chest I mean I know I were a 38 D but dang it's not that big. I mean come on so I walked off I felt him looking at my ass. I finally found the French II class . I explained to the teacher why I was late she understood &put me on a group with five other girls. There names were Sakura Ino, Temari, Hinata , & Matsuri they were really nice. _

_I told them the real reason why I was late . They told me the girl was Kin one of the boys many girlfriends. They also told me the boy was Neji. They told me when he got caught he didn't care because he's the star football player& he's been in and out of juvy 7 times. I thought to myself "Teny likey" so he's a bad boy huh. What they didn't tell me was that he ran the school & if he didn't go in me & was checking me out I was his next target._

_Me & the girls talked the whole class period. They asked me were the twins real, I told them yes. They told me if I was one of Nejis targets I have to be careful. Hinata told me that if he genuinely liked me for me and not for my body I would be Queen B of the school. I told them I didn't want to be Queen B. they all asked me why. I told them I used tone Q.B at my old school. I told them my old friends had a party and a election before I even left . They felt bad and said they would never do that to me & I knew I had 5 new best friends. I asked all of them to come over my house for asleep over._

_At lunch I sat the table with girls the table only had six chairs. We were talking when all of a sudden the cafeteria doors opened . The students parted making way for six boys to walk through then it closed as they mad there way to the table. The boys got up and let the boys sit down & the girls sat back down on them. Then I felt the presence of someone behind me I looked up to see._

_**( Nejis P.O.V)**_

_I was in the parking lot with group . It was me Uchiha, Nara, Uzamaki, Sabuka, & Sai. We were smoking a joint before it was time to go in to the school house. That's when the girls came Sasuke & Sakura started their make-out session. Garra was feeling Matsuri up. Naruto & Hinata my cousin who happens to be Narutos girlfriend were talking. Shikamaru & Temari were long gone, and Ino and Sai were arguing. When I tried to walk away I noticed someone on my arm it was Kin wonder how long she's been there. Kin was my latest fuck toy even though she was even though she wasn't a good fuck she was an easy lay._

_That's when I heard some guys talking about some new student. I really didn't care about new students so far it had been wannabe bad boys, sluts, or geeky chicks. No new student had ever caught my attention so I didn't give a damn. I was bored & didn't feel like going to class cause I was to high._

_After a good 15 mins of making out with Kin someone interrupted us. I thought it was teacher I was about to tell them to fuck off if they knew what was good for them. But when I looked up I think I fell in love I know right me the ultimate badboy in love I know but I think I did. She was HOT and I mean H-O-T. She had mid-back brown hair, the imprint of her boobs could be seen through her shirt. I say she's at least a 44C. She had her belly pierced her hips were so delicious, I just had t see her ass now. I noticed we had on the same shoes hers being the girl version though. When she opened her mouth I swore I saw a piece of metal, she has a tongue ring. I think she noticed me checking her out. So when she looked at me she blushed hard & she turned and walked off and I saw it I saw that voluptuous ass it was perfect it fit her well. I knew that I had to have her but I was going to make her want me &no one else._


End file.
